


Not That Kind of Hungry

by WintersCaptain



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCaptain/pseuds/WintersCaptain
Summary: Aaron comes home from a case absolutely starving, with no interest whatsoever in the leftovers in the fridge.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Not That Kind of Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon: dialogue prompt "not that kind of hungry" and   
> request from anon: Hotch being a soft dom and praising you throughout. Saying you’re such a good girl and it’s only for him and rewarding you for it

You were asleep when he arrived home. Aaron slipped into bed beside you and gathered you into his arms, tracing his fingers along your bare skin. More thankful than ever that you crashed before properly putting on pajamas, you stirred, shuffling closer to him. 

He tipped your chin up and kissed you until you were sighing into his mouth. 

“Hi,” you whispered. 

“Hey.”

“When’d you get in?”

He kissed the corner of your mouth, his lips staying attached to you as he spoke. “Five minutes ago.” His lips meandered down your neck, his breath warm against you. “I’m starving.”

You laughed quietly and slung a leg over his hip. “Then go get food, dummy. We have leftovers in the fridge.” 

He hummed deep in his chest, and his hand smoothed down your waist and further, gripping tight to the crease between your ass and thigh. His thigh pressed between your legs, and you ground down on him without thinking. “Not that kind of hungry, love.” 

He pulled you roughly against him, and you gasped as a spike of pleasure shot straight through to your core. His hand traced down to your calf, wrapping your leg further around him. You could feel how hard he was already. Even then, you couldn’t tease him about it because you were already soaked through your thin underwear and searching for friction against him. 

“Aaron, please,” your whine was almost embarrassing, and the grip on his hair must have hurt, but he only rolled over, keeping his grip behind your knee as his weight settled on top of you. “I want you. I missed you. Please.” Your hands fell to his shoulders as you endeavored to pull him closer. 

He shook his head. “If you’re not going to be good…” he trailed off and raised his head with a sly grin, “then I’ll just stop,” he kissed your collarbone, “right,” the top of your left breast, “here.” His mouth wrapped around your nipple and you moaned. 

“Please, don’t.” You pressed him closer to you, and he smiled against you. He gave in to your tugging, his hand giving equal attention to whichever bud wasn’t in his mouth while he lavished kisses and licks and a great number of spine-tingling twists between his teeth. “Fuck, Aaron.” 

He released you with a final tweak, and your hips jumped against him. You realized, with a certain degree of indignance, that he was wearing way more clothes than you were. You reached for his shirt, only to find your hands intercepted and held tight to the pillows on either side of your head. 

Aaron hovered over you, and you wrapped your other leg around his waist. You looked up at him, breathing shakily. Your hands were trapped under his, and you knew better than to tug. 

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered. He pressed an open-mouth kiss to your neck. You could feel his smile. “Where do you want me, love?”

“I want -” you cut off as he dipped down your body, his kisses soft (but not at all chaste) as they spanned the length of your abdomen. “I want your mouth.”

“Where?” 

Instead of answering him, you laced your fingers with his, and he released you, allowing you to bury your fingers in his hair and shove his head between your legs with shameless impatience. His soft laugher cooled your heated skin and you shivered. 

He leaned back on his knees, still wearing way too many clothes. You did notice, however, with a certain amount of pride, that there was a considerable tent in his sweatpants. Maybe he’d just give up before he made you beg…

His hand slid from your hip to your thigh, and he planted a kiss on the inside of your knee. “Here?”

You shook your head. 

His lips traveled to your inner thigh, and you squirmed. His hand brought your leg over his shoulder before pressing into your lower belly, holding you still. “Here?”

You shook your head, tugging on his hair. 

“Be good, sweetheart. Be patient.” 

It took all you had not to whine and struggle against his strong hand. He brought your other leg over his shoulder. “Here?” His lips hovered over your clit, and you felt a gush of wetness accompany his soft breath. 

“Please.” 

Aaron’s hum of understanding rumbled into your other thigh as he leisurely kissed and sucked his way to your knee. “What about here?” 

You continued to squirm, squeezing your eyes shut. “Aaron, please. I want your mouth on me. I want your - oh, fuck,” Your begging devolved into a moan as he licked a line up your center, focusing immediately on your clit. 

His tongue expertly dragged up your pussy, thick and flat until he reached your clit again, where he traced light patterns back and forth until you bucked your hips up into his mouth. He increased pressure, breaking up his languid licks with attention that almost felt like some of his hottest kisses - warm and strong and smooth. Your back arched and your thighs closed around his head as you got closer and closer. 

You were incoherent, but you suspected you were comparing him to some deity or the other, infusing expletives and moans whenever his mouth did something that sent flames of pleasure licking through your lower belly and spine. 

He looked up at you, and you were nearly a lost cause. He unwrapped his hand from your hip and pulled two of his fingers into his mouth. 

“Aaron, please. Please.” 

His wetted fingers played with your clit, circling and rubbing, as he watched you. You whimpered, and he grinned. “Please?” You could see your own wetness on his chin and it was just too much. “Please...what?”

You broke, begging him. “Use your hands and your mouth. God, please.” 

“Are you gonna be good for me?”

You nodded. “Only for you.” Your hands fluttered over his face, brushing the hair on his forehead and smoothing over his cheekbones. 

He kissed your palm. “Good.” Your hand stayed still as he kissed your wrist. “Good girls get what they want.” 

He returned with renewed vigor to your clit as his fingers curled up into you, pumping in rhythm with his mouth. 

“You feel so good. Oh, Aaron. Fuck.” Your fingers yanked on his hair, and he groaned into you, the vibration throwing rolling waves of pleasure over you. Your whole body thrummed under his touch, and his hands held you down to keep you from writhing too violently against him. 

You’re damn near delirious at this point, praises and whines leaving your mouth without direction or purpose. With a few well-timed strokes and his groan as you tightened your grip in his thick dark hair, you fell over the edge. 

He brought his other hand to yours and laced your fingers with his as he guided you through your release. It was overwhelming, but then it always was with him. His name, repeated over and over, fell from your mouth like a prayer. Your hand in his hair was sweaty and hot and tightly wound, while Aaron held your other hand, smoothing circles into your skin with his thumb. 

Another orgasm crested over you before the last one finished, and you nearly startled. He pressed his shoulders into your thighs to keep you steady while you writhed, moving with you and keeping contact even as your hips jumped erratically under his touch. 

You clenched impossibly hard around his fingers, and he didn’t stop, riding the wave with you and prolonging it as long as he could. 

You loved his brutally efficient method - it had his signature all over it. His firm practicality went with him everywhere he went, but you loved it most when he brought it to bed. 

When you started to wind down, he gentled, pressing gentle kisses to your swollen, hot skin. Your chest heaved as you chased your breath. 

He pressed a final kiss to your clit, and you jumped. “Good girl.”

You laughed breathlessly and shot up to meet him as he sat back on his heels. You fell forward into his arms and kissed him, your tongues tangling sloppily as you both fought to get his shirt off without releasing each other. You could taste yourself on his tongue, and it sent a new wave of want through you. 

“I need you. I need you inside of me. Please.” 

“I love you. Fuck, I love you.” He couldn't help but plant another sloppy kiss on you, but you shoved him off in favor of removing his shirt.

His shirt made it up and over his head, and you attacked the tie at the waistband of his pants, tearing at them until they came loose. He jumped off the end of the bed and finished kicking them off. He returned to you and to his position, sitting back on his heels. Your mouth dropped to his cock, licking a long line up the underside. You stroked him a few times, the warm weight familiar in your hand. 

He groaned and brought his hand to the back of your head. His cock twitched against your mouth, and you smiled against him, pressing soft kisses to the head. 

You sucked gently, running your tongue over his weeping tip. You never got tired of the taste of him - a little bitter, a little salty, and a lot of something you only knew as Aaron. 

“I can’t -” He pulled you up gently by your hair and brought you to his mouth. “Come here.” 

You nodded and kissed him back, looping your arms around his shoulders and straddling his thighs. Your legs shook a little, your body still humming from your orgasm, but you were so desperate to feel him inside you it didn’t matter.

Aaron’s hips rutted up to you as his cock slid between your folds. You were so wet, and the sound of your bodies moving together sent another bolt of pleasure and gush between your legs. 

He guided himself into you and you sank down, taking him inch by inch as you reveled in the delicious stretch. Your kisses turned simply into heaving breaths into each other’s mouths as you rolled your hips over him. 

Fully seated inside you, he tipped his head back and you mouthed filthy kisses over the underside of his jaw. 

“You feel so good. You’re such a good girl, so right and wet and ready for me.” His voice was low, but you could tell he lost his breath some time ago, his chest heaving deep and slow. 

“Always for you.” You kissed his neck, sucking and licking and biting. “Only for you.”

He groaned and arms wound around your waist to hold you close, fucking up into you with long, languid strokes. He dropped his head and kissed you again, messy and hot. You whimpered into his mouth, bringing your hands to his face. His eyes were closed, and you pressed your forehead to his and fell into rhythm. 

Aaron’s head fell to the crook of your neck, and you tangled your fingers in his hair, pressing your cheek to the side of his head. 

“Good girl,” he said into your skin. “I love you. You feel so good. I love being inside you.”

You moaned as he hit a place inside you that felt impossibly deep, and he switched gears. Keeping you close with an arm along your spine and the other low around your hips, he tipped you back until your back was flush against the pillows. 

“Fuck me, Aaron. Please.” 

He almost laughed. “Is that what you want?” 

The slapping of skin punctuated a hard and fast thrust up into you, one that brought the whole of your lower body off the bed. You barely had the breath to ask him again. “Please.”

“Are you going to be a good girl and come for me again?” His question ended with another firm thrust, and you moaned. 

You nodded vigorously, and he braced himself with his elbows on either side of your head. His athleticism served him well in many aspects of his life, but you reaped the greatest benefit. 

He drove into you, your hips moving hard and fast against each other. The noise was hot on its own, but paired with his quiet grunts and your moans it was obscene. 

“Fuck, Aaron I’m going to come again.”

He rolled his hips in just that way you liked as he bottomed out again. Your nails scored the skin of his back. “You want me to come inside you?”

You kissed the smug grin off his face when he felt how his words riled you up even further. “Yes. Please. Fill me up, baby. I want to feel you. Please.” You were nearly crying at that point, completely overwhelmed by not only physical pleasure, but the affection and love and trust pounding through you in time with your heartbeat. 

He buried his face in your neck and shifted his weight without breaking pace. He lifted two of his fingers to your lips and you brought them into your mouth, swirling your tongue around them like they were just as sensitive and important as his cock. 

At that moment, they were. 

He pulled them from your mouth and traced them down your lips. “You want me to make you come, sweetheart?”

You nodded, your eyes squeezing shut. His fingers circled your clit for a moment before he stopped. You whined at the absence of his touch. 

“Look at me. I want you to look at me while you come.”

Your eyes shot open and your face contorted as he resumed his ministrations. Tears slipped from your eyes and you fell over the edge, his warm brown eyes on yours the whole time. You were sure you’d never come that hard before, but then again you had that thought every time. 

His rhythm fell off, out of beat and only a little out of control. He was close, and you knew exactly what to say to push him over the edge. 

“Come inside me, Aaron. Please. Keep looking at me. Fill me up. Aaron, fuck.” Words tumbled from your mouth with and without permission and he drove into you one final time before spilling inside your heat. I’m his arms, you felt like a piece of art: painted and loved and new. 

You whimpered as he kept his eyes on you, watching him ride out his orgasm. Your legs tightened around his waist, pulling him even deeper. His head fell to your chest as he got in a few more long, deep strokes before falling still. 

All of his weight was on you then, but you couldn’t care. You traced patterns on his back with the pads of your fingers, soothing the deep scratches you left in your ecstasy. His quick breath cooled your damp skin, his ribs rising and falling under your hands. 

Your fingers traveled up to his hair, massaging his scalp and soothing him back to life. He eventually rolled over and slipped out of you. A little whine left the back of your throat, and he huffed too - mourning the absence of your connection. 

To make up for it, you snuggled up to his side and pressed a kiss to his sweaty chest. “I love you. You’re fucking incredible, you know that?”

He laughed, still dazed. “Yeah, I do, actually.”

You shook your head with a smile and tried to sit up with shaky legs. He watched as you wobbled down the hallway like a newborn doe and his cock twitched again as he saw a ribbon of his cum on your inner thigh, fallen from you. He launched himself out of bed and met you in the hallway, scooping you into his arms. You squeaked and looped your arms around his neck. 

_Mission accomplished._

“You know I only ever get up for the view it affords you.” 

He kissed you and replied against your mouth as he turned into the bathroom. “You’re very thoughtful.”

He cleaned you up, his kisses following his hands as he made sure not a single part of you was left unattended. You looked down at him as he knelt between your thighs. 

“So...are you still hungry? I wasn’t joking about the leftovers.”

He grinned and pressed a kiss to the inside of your knee before looking up at you. “Not anymore, my love. Not anymore.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!! i haven't written smut in a while, so i might be a little rusty :) let me know what you think 
> 
> xoxo,   
> tali


End file.
